Bittersweet Christmas
by Swirls of Insanity
Summary: A Secret Santa gift for Divvy/Angle. Hope it's not too far from what you wanted ;-;


It was that time of year. Snow was falling, children laughing, busy shoppers walking about, arms laden with bags of gifts for the upcoming holiday. The birds had flown south, snowmen were in every yard with snow angels surrounding them. Bells were heard everywhere as people went caroling at people's doorsteps. Dogs attempted to catch the falling snow, while their owners watched, amused. At least, that's how it should've been.

Instead...

It was that time of year. Sleet fell from the dark, cloudy sky, putting the dampen on any holiday spirit that might've existed. Children watched the outside sadly from their bedrooms, while people ran as fast as they could to escape the constant downpour upon them, very few had shopping bags. The birds hadn't even left, though they should've ages ago. The yards were dark and muddy, people often having to wear rain boots when walking through them. All that was heard was the constant pounding of sleet against the window, mud, walls, concrete, and cars. Dogs refused to leave the houses, and those that wanted to go outside were met with an annoyed owner who did not wish them to go get all muddy.

What a sad Christmas Eve.

That was indeed the date. On a day where everyone should've been happily going about their business while anticipating the next morning, people stayed shut inside they houses.

In one of said houses, a young women stared out of a window bleakly. She had long, bushy, dark brown hair that currently seemed to hang down like deadweight, as if reflecting her mood. Her ice-blue orbs seemed more dull than normal, and the dark circles below them only added to the look.

With a sigh, the woman walked away from the window, her fuzzy pink nightgown completely contrasting her emotional appearance.

"It seems the whether decided to match my mood today..." A soft, alto voice emitted from the woman's mouth, as she plopped down onto the couch. She went to flick on the light, only to find it didn't work.

"Power must be out again." She stated simply to herself. Her eyes wandered over to a picture on the T.V. stand. She reached out to the coffee table in front of her, and carefully put on her red glasses. After doing so, she placed her elbows onto her knees, and rested her chin in the palm of her hands. She smiled as she remembered the time that this picture was taken.

"Michelle!"

"What is it now?!" A younger version of the woman turned around as she huffed out the words. A boy ran up to her excitedly. The boy had the same curly dark brown hair, though his was much shorter. He also had the same ice blue eyes, though his were currently filled with curiosity and happiness.

The boy held up a poster, which had the picture of a soldier on it.

"Look! Doesn't the soldier look so cool? I bet he's brave!"

"Mason! That's a woman..."

"Wait, it is?" The boy, 'Mason' presumably, took a closer look at the poster.

"Oh! I guess the features are more feminine."

"You guess? It's obvious!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" The two kids squabbled like this for a while, before Mason suddenly leaped and tackled Michelle with a hug.

"Mason! What're you doing?"

"Well, Gerard says we should always solve arguments and make them better. Hugs make everything better!" Michelle rolled her eyes. Gerard was her little brothers imaginary friend.

"Okay, Gerard is right. But we could've solved everything by talking it out." Michelle replied, hugging Mason back. A suddenly 'click' was heard, and they looked over to see a tall lady who, in Michelle's opinion, was the most beautiful lady alive. Which was a slightly biased opinion, seeing as the lady was her and Masons mother. The only problem Michelle could see was the camera in her mothers hands.

"Mom! Delete the picture!" Michelle yelled, while Mason just kept smiling.

"Hurry mom, print out a bunch of copies of the picture before Michelle attacks! I won't be able to hold her back for long." With a laugh, the tall lady 'ran' off to hide the camera, Michelle struggling to be free of her brother.

"Masoooon!"

Michelle was suddenly jolted out of her trance-like state of remembrance when a small whine came from by her feet. She looked down to see her old blonde Chinese Sharpae looking up at her, wanting to be fed.

"Aw, hungry are we?" Michelle chuckled, patting the dog on his head.

"C'mon Blaze, I'll get you something to eat." Michelle stood up and walked into her rather small kitchen. She gave the medium-sized Christmas tree she had a glance as she passed by, but didn't stop.

"Hmm...what do you think? Chicken or steak?" Michelle questioned Blaze, who had followed her. Blaze whined again, and a small smile showed itself on her face.

"I'll take that as chicken." Michelle opened the pantry and grabbed a bag of small chicken-flavored dog food. She opened the bag, pouring out the correct amount into Blaze's food bowl. While he started eating that, Michelle went to the sink and filled his water bowl, setting it beside Blaze.

"There you go." Michelle walked back out of the kitchen, though as she passed the Christmas tree this time she stopped. It was a particular ornament that had caught her eye.

The ornament was rather dull. In fact, it was just a red sphere, one you could find anywhere. Despite this, it stuck out among the tree for one reason...

Michelle, about four years younger, was humming to herself as she put ornaments on a pine tree. Mason was at the table, flipping through a magazine.

"...Hey Michelle..." Mason looked up from the magazine, closing it.

"Yes Mason?" Michelle asked cheerfully, smiling at him.

"I've...been thinking of joining the army."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well," Mason sighed, "it's hard to explain. But...soldiers...they look so glorious, noble...and they help others. I want to be like that. I want to be a hero."

"Mason...you're MY hero."

"I'm your brother. It's my duty to be your hero! Besides, I'm twenty, just like you. I need to start making decisions!"

"Mason, twenty isn't THAT old! You still have time to choose what you want to do."

"But...I want to be like dad..." Michelle froze somewhat in her holiday cheer at that.

"...Mason...dad died before we were born..."

"I know. But...he was a commander, a real hero! I want to be just like him!"

"Mason, please don't. I don't want to lose my twin brother."

"I won't die. Besides, I...actually already enlisted."

"What?! Then what was that whole, 'thinking about it' thing?"

"To see if you would support my decision. I guess you won't though."

"Don't be silly! I'll support you it's just...this is a bit sudden."

"I can understand," Mason grinned, "hey, let's make one great Christmas memory!" Mason grabbed a red ornament.

"Let's put it on the tree together! Right near the star! And promise to put this exact one near the star every year so that you won't forget your twin brother." Together, they placed the ornament near the top of the tree.

"Mason...you're really childish for a twenty year old..."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hmph. If I am you definitely are too!" Blaze's head suddenly bumped Mason in the leg, his eyes seeming to say, 'You are definitely the more childish one. Children shouldn't be doing adult work.'

"Aw shut up Blaze! Geez."

Michelle felt a warm liquid gathering at the edge of her eyes. She held back what she knew to be tears, and walked away from the tree. The letter. She wanted to see it.

Michelle ran up the stairs to her room, and grabbed a letter off her nightstand. The letter always calmed her down.

Dear Michelle,

It's been a while hasn't it? Things are getting pretty rough around here. In fact, I don't have much time to write this letter to you. I just want you to know that I may not come back...but I'll try my hardest. I'll be back by Christmas Eve.

Missing You,

Mason Harper

The tears now flowed down Michelle's cheeks freely.

It was Christmas Eve, four years since her brother had joined the army.

Two years since he had sent that letter.

Four years since she had last seen him.

Two years since he had died in a bombing.


End file.
